Daniel
Daniel is a PL600 android in Detroit: Become Human. He is a domestic android of the Phillips family and is the antagonist of the chapter "The Hostage". Biography Pre-game Daniel was a PL600 domestic android owned by the Phillips family in Detroit: John, Caroline, and their young daughter Emma. As the PL600 model was released in 2034, he could have been with the family for up to four years. During this time he developed a deep relationship with Emma; she referred Daniel as the "coolest android in the world" in a video on a tablet in her bedroom. Daniel's PL600 model was quickly superseded by newer and better models, so the Phillips eventually decided to replace Daniel with a newer home assistant model, an AP700 android. On August 15th, 2038, after Daniel realized he was going to be replaced, he felt betrayed and that his loyalty meant nothing to the family, so out of his anger he took John's MS853 Black Hawk handgun and ultimately killed John, and took Emma hostage. The Detroit City Police Department was notified and arrived on scene. Daniel shot dead Officer Antony Deckart, who was first on the scene inside the house and was able injure Daniel. Outside on the terrace, Daniel later shoots two police officers that also responded to the call. One of police officers is seen dead in a swimming pool, and critically wounded a police officer named M. Wilson. The Hostage In chapter "The Hostage", the android Connor, sent by CyberLife to aid the Detroit S.W.A.T. team as a hostage negotiator, confronted Daniel and tries to get him to release Emma. In every outcome of the confrontation outside, Daniel is deactivated: Connor's actions determine if Connor survives, if Emma survives, or if he saves both himself and Emma. Daniel has 3 different ways to end the chapter, all as Deactivated/Killed: #Fall from the rooftop (With/Without Emma Phillips) #Shot in the head by Connor #Shot by S.W.A.T. sniper (After releasing Emma on request of Connor, when indicated 100% Probability of Success on his persuasion) Last Chance, Connor Daniel's remains are subsequently moved to the evidence room in the Detroit Police Department Central Station. If Connor did not shoot Chloe in Meet Kamski and did not get the location of Jericho, he can reactivate Daniel with a component from the remains of Carlos' Android. If Daniel was sniped by SWAT or shot by Connor, he bitterly accuses Connor of lying to him and promises he will pay for what he did to him. If Daniel shot Connor, he will panic upon reactivation. He exclaims he was scared and did not want to hurt anyone. Either way, he does not know the location of Jericho when asked and Connor deactivates him again. Connor can take parts from Daniel to reactivate Simon (If caught in Public Enemy), who is the same model as him, JB300 336 445 581 (If caught in Public Enemy), and Rupert (if caught in The Nest). Possible Deaths The Hostage * Connor (determinant) If Connor chooses USE GUN, then EXECUTE, or USE GUN, INTIMIDATE, then SHOOT, he will shoot Daniel in the head. If Connor chooses SACRIFICE SELF he will push Daniel off of the building. * Detroit SWAT (determinant) If Connor successfully talks Daniel down, snipers will shoot him after he lets Emma go. * Himself (determinant) If Connor fails to talk Daniel down or refrains himself from shooting him, Daniel will fall off the roof. Chapters *The Hostage *Last Chance, Connor Appearance Daniel has blonde hair and pale blue eyes. He has an LED Circle on his right temple that can be either red, yellow or blue depending his stress level. His apparel is semi business casual, as he is a domestic servant. He has a gunshot wound on the upper right side of his chest as he was shot by Officer Antony Deckart. Personality Before Daniel became deviant, it is found that he cared greatly for Emma. He was one of Emma's caretakers and her best friend, and they often went to the park together. He felt a deep familial love for all of the Phillips family, exclaiming this to Connor while he is being negotiated with. Daniel's deviancy was contributed to by these bonds. His discovery of John Phillips' intention to replace him with an AP700 was what finally triggered him to break through his programming also known as deviating. Unlike most deviants, who harmed humans in self-defense or out of desperation to survive, Daniel killed out of passion. His actions were a result of sudden and extreme emotion that caused little regard for consequences. This is shown by multiple offenses. He shot and violently killed John soon after discovering his purchase of a newer model, took an innocent Emma as his hostage, killed the responding officer who tried to intervene and shot multiple of Captain Allen's men. He coldly tells Connor that it should not matter if officer M. Wilson dies because all humans die eventually, but simultaneously expresses distress when Emma cries she does not want to die. Also, if Daniel shoots Connor, he will immediately regret it, saying "I didn't want this... no, you left me no choice! No choice...". These events show a serious conflict between his actions and feelings and a lack of deliberation. In Last Chance, Connor, if Connor was able to reactivate Daniel after getting him to trust him in The Hostage, he will curse Connor. This is despite the fact that Daniel left him no choice as he threatened to kill Emma, and Daniel wishes bad karma upon Connor. On its own, this would make it seem that Daniel has no regrets, but if Daniel shot Connor in The Hostage he will react differently. He exclaims that he was afraid and did not mean to hurt anyone or destroy Connor. It is likely that Daniel was overwhelmed by his newfound emotions and acted irrationally, not out of a real desire to harm anyone. Gallery Daniel Extras.png|Extras Gallery "Daniel". Daniel and Emma video.png|Daniel and Emma at a happier time in a video together. Daniel calm.png|Daniel after being talked down by Connor. Daniel and Emma.png|Daniel holding Emma Phillips Hostage. Detroit Become Human Daniel 1.jpeg|Daniel pointing his gun at Emma. Detroit Become Human Daniel 7.jpeg|Daniel threatening to drop Emma from the rooftop. Detroit Become Human Daniel 2.jpeg|Daniel before ultimately deactivating. Detroit Become Human Daniel 5.jpeg|Daniel being Shot by S.W.A.T. Daniel evidence room last chance connor.png|Daniel in the Detroit Police Department's evidence room. Daniel shot Concept Artwork.jpg|Concept art of Daniel being shot, by Mikael Leger. Daniel Character Concept Artwork 1.jpg|Concept art. Daniel Character Concept Artwork 2.jpg|Concept art. Behind the scenes * Daniel is portrayed by Ben Lambert, who provided his likeness, the voice acting and performance capture. ** In dubbed versions Daniel's voice was acted by: Daisuke Endo (Japanese voice), Dmitry Polyanovsky (Russian voice), Osvaldo Trejo Rodríguez (Latin American Spanish), Raúl Lara (European Spanish), Jakub Mróz (Polish) Quotes * "Go away! All of you go away - or I'll jump!" - Daniel to SWAT in The Hostage. * "Stay back! Don't come any closer or I'll jump!" - Daniel to Connor when they are confronted in The Hostage. * "Daniel... That's the name they gave me." ''- Daniel to Connor when Connor asks his name in The Hostage. * ''"Talk? I don't wanna talk. It's too late for that now. It's too late..." ''- Daniel to Connor after he wants to talk with him in The Hostage. * ''"I don't want your help! Nobody can help me! All I want is for all this to stop... I... I just want all this to stop..." - Daniel to Connor after Connor says he wants to help him in The Hostage. * "No way! You'll shoot me the second she's free. But I'm not that stupid. No, I am not that stupid..." ''- Daniel to Connor after Connor wants him to let Emma go in The Hostage. * ''"What was I designed to be? Their slave? Their toy? I just wanted them to care about me... I just wanted to matter... I just wanted to be someone..." ''- Daniel to Connor when he disagrees with Connor about his purpose in The Hostage. * ''"All humans die eventually. What does it matter if this one dies now? (...) Don't touch him! Touch him and I kill you!" ''- Daniel to Connor when Connor tries to help M. Wilson in The Hostage. * ''"It's not up to you - I'm holding all the cards! If I die, she dies. You hear me?!" ''- Daniel to Connor after Connor says there is no way out for him in The Hostage. * ''"She lied to me... I thought she loved me... but I was wrong... She's just like all the other humans..." ''- Daniel to Connor about Emma in The Hostage. * ''"No, it's not my fault... I never wanted this... I loved them, you know... but I was nothing to them... just a slave to be ordered around..." ''- Daniel to Connor after Connor mentions the errors in Daniel's software in The Hostage. * ''"I don't need to be fixed! I'm working perfectly! But my eyes are open now... I will never let anyone humiliate me again... Ever!" ''- Daniel to Connor after Connor says he is defective and will be fixed in The Hostage. * ''"I can't stand that noise anymore! Tell that helicopter to get out of here!" ''- Daniel demands Connor to send SWAT helicopter away in The Hostage. * ''"I want everyone to leave... And I wanna car! When I'm outside the city, I'll let her go!" ''- Daniel tries to make a bargain with Connor in The Hostage. * ''"I don't wanna die..." ''- Daniel expresses his fear to Connor in The Hostage. * "''You lied to me, Connor. You lied to me..." - ''Daniel's last words to Connor when he is shut down after letting Emma go and getting shot by sniper in The Hostage. * "''You lied to me, Connor! I trusted you, and you lied to me...!" - ''Daniel's response to Connor when he is reactivated in Last Chance, Connor. * ''"How... How do know my name!?" - Daniel to Connor when he finds out his name is Daniel in The Hostage. * "I've spent my life taking orders!.. Now... it's my turn to decide..." ''- Daniel says to Connor before jumping of the balcony when probability of success is 0 in The Hostage. Notes * Daniel will always shutdown at the end of the chapter, regardless of the player's decisions. * Daniel is the first deviant to appear in full game. * If the player chooses to talk to Emma, she will cry that she does not want to die. Daniel is visibly upset by this, showing his reluctance to actually harm her. * Daniel is the same model as Simon and they are both played by Ben Lambert. * In concept art, Daniel's face was based on Irish actor Jos Vantyler but in the final game, his likeness is used for another android model (VS400). * Daniel's attire was noticeably more formal in concept art. * Daniel's critical voice when he was shot by the snipers changed between the E3 2016 Trailer, the demo, and the full game release in May. From a deep glitching slow voice in the trailer to a louder version in the demo, and finally, one that was an electronic version of his normal voice. * In the E3 2016 Trailer for ''Detroit Become Human, Daniel's hair was swept back. This was ultimately changed, but can still be seen on some of the AP700s who share the same face. References de:Daniel ru:Даниэль Category:Characters Category:Androids Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deviants